


A Decadent Delight

by ExaltedBrand



Series: March 2021 Promptathon [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chocolate, Cunnilingus, Dressed/Undressed, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Licking, Nicknames, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand
Summary: Late into the night, Gaius treats Lysithea to a thoroughly delectable experience.
Relationships: Guire | Gaius/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: March 2021 Promptathon [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	A Decadent Delight

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Lysithea/Gaius, Sweets**

Lysithea had never been one to waste the time she had upon childish frivolities. Hers was a mind suited for study, not leisure, and Askr had a library beyond her wildest dreams: shelves upon shelves stacked from floor to ceiling with books of every topic she could imagine from worlds she could hardly _begin_ to imagine. By all accounts, it was a veritable treasure trove of knowledge – from which she could pick out information to her heart’s content like a bottomless box of chocolates.

Still, as much as she loathed distractions, she wasn’t impartial to an _actual_ box of chocolates, either; and though it rather embarrassed her, sweets were among the few things in life that could pull her away from her studies, drawing her into a world of shameless indulgence.

Though she had to admit that when she’d first arrived in Askr, she’d never imagined indulging her sweet tooth in quite _this_ way.

“Easy there, Sugarplum.” Gaius’s voice was as smooth as ever, but Lysithea could hear it strain. “You just sit tight and give me a minute. This thing’s… _heavier_ than it looks…”

Ordinarily, she would have been mortified by this position – stripped down to nothing, her extravagant purple dress tossed aside in a thoroughly inelegant manner, and sprawled out across a table as though she were some sort of dessert simply waiting to be devoured.

But with Gaius, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

By all accounts, really, she should have hated him; hated his uncouth manner, his unscrupulous occupation, his appalling indifference to books. Yet for everything she should have disliked, he was also one of the only people in Askr to really, truly understand the _wonder_ of sweets – sharing handfuls at a time with her whenever studying had drained her energy, sneaking a few handfuls more out of the castle kitchens at her request, and teaching her all his favourite recipes for cakes and pies in exchange for disclosing some recipes of her own. And as silly as she knew it was, that passion had brought them together in every sense of the phrase.

And it had also brought them here, in the middle of the night, to an old, disused storeroom in the lower levels of the castle – to try something exceptionally silly.

Lysithea still couldn’t believe that Gaius had coaxed her into something so absurd; something so childish. Yet she also couldn’t deny the way her heart raced as the thief, at last, managed to heave the tub he was carrying up onto the table by her feet.

“Gods, that really is heavy,” Gaius sighed. “For the sake of my poor little arms, I think we’re gonna have to take it nice and slow.”

“The manner hardly matters,” Lysithea said, feeling the air biting at her exposed skin. “Just get on with it, please. It’s awfully cold in here.”

Gaius grinned. “Well, well. Someone’s sounding a lot more eager all of a sudden. Alright, Sugarplum. Let’s get started.”

He drew the lid off the tub – and immediately, the rich aroma of chocolate filled the room. Lysithea breathed it in, shivering from something more than the cold, and hung in breathless anticipation as Gaius—taking the tub into his arms again, grunting with the weight—stepped over to her side and started to pour the dark, gooey liquid within over her shoulders and breasts.

She wasn’t going to ask where he’d found so much chocolate, nor why he’d insisted on doing _this_ with it. Instead, she focused on the feeling of it – of the chocolate slowly streaming down her chest, pooling at her navel and filling the air with a wonderfully cloying smell.

And there was more to come. Gaius continued on, spilling the chocolate over her hips, her thighs; letting it flow over the curves of her body and down between her legs. Then, he moved back up, drizzling a second layer over her shoulders, her collarbone, her breasts.

Goddess, it was so terribly absurd. But it also felt so very lovely, like she was being bathed from head to toe in warm, liquid silk. And the smell – rich, sweet, intoxicating…

If she _was_ a dessert, laid out as she was, then Gaius was transforming her into the most decadent delicacy in Askr.

“Perfect,” Gaius murmured, eyes flitting over her body as he put down the tub. “You’re looking absolutely delicious, Sugarplum.”

“Then come and have a taste.”

She’d hoped her voice had sounded deep and mature enough to be enticing – and it must have been, because Gaius immediately drew closer, running his tongue over her chocolate-soaked stomach. She shuddered at his touch; and as he moved further up her body, eating up every drop as he went, she quivered with delight.

He worked slowly, methodically, as if taking all the time in the world to savour the subtle complexities of her body – until, at last, he reached her breasts, licking his lips and taking one of her cherry-like nipples into his mouth.

Lysithea sighed at the sensation; and then, when he began to suck, her sigh quickly grew into a moan.

“You know,” he said, grinning as his tongue teased her nub, “I’ve heard chocolate really gets people in the mood for some reason. Maybe that’s why they love it so much during the Day of Devotion…”

“It’s… quite untrue…” Lysithea managed, tensing up as his lips left her breast and moved lower down her stomach. “Some studies believe that… t-that it has aphrodisiac qualities, but… it doesn’t _really_ do anything like that…”

“Fascinating stuff, Sugarplum. But _you_ seem pretty excited right now.”

She blushed. For a scoundrel, he’d always had quite the way with words.

“I’m always excited when I’m with you,” she whispered.

Her eyes fluttered closed as his hands ran down her hips, gently parting her legs to reveal the last bits of chocolate pooling between her thighs.

“Me too, Sugarplum. Me too.”

And then, his tongue was already there – licking and lapping at the sweetest spot of all.


End file.
